Hunt for the Sword
Hunt for the Sword is the sixth chapter of Overture V. The saga unveiled Paradise, the home of Contrivion and the New Mantle's quest to get the sword of Seamus Huxley. Synopsis After being unable to get the Sacred sword, Sage Reinhardt was convinced Artheemius would win until he remembered an item Puhdas had left him, a key. Sage Reinhardt deduced the key would open the door in the Cave of Life which he had been told led to a place called Paradise. Paradise The door led to the mystical place known as Paradise; filled with lush gardens and stone mechanism of use unknown, it was unlike anything the New Mantle had ever seen. In the strange place, the New Mantle found the strange being known as Contrivion, an artificial intelligence created by Puhdas Herra to house and dispense all the knowledge of the world. Straight to the point, Sage Reinhardt asked the being what could be used to defeat Artheemius. Contrivion deduced that in accordance with the prophecy laid out by Hansel Ravencaster, the sword of Brandon Huxley would be able to defeat the god. Contrivion told the group the sword was currently in the possession of Seamus Huxley II who was residing in the Naturellian Colony. Desolation The New Mantle traveled to the deserted colony by airship and found the place once again abandoned, all the orcs of Kathurg having left after a sandstorm. Amidst the ruins they managed to find Seamus Huxley who while difficult, eventually spilled the beans on where his father's sword was. An orc had stolen the sword from the troublesome and fled to Az-Uzerba with it. Luckily, Seamus managed to find a map to the fabled orcish city and gave it to the New Mantle without much hassle. Juan Pelota charted a course to the city of legend and the New Mantle set sail. Az-Uzerba The New Mantle arrived in the desert and set foot in the magnificent city of Az-Uzerba. Oddly enough, the place was deserted save for a single, mad, orc claiming to be king. The aged orc said all his people had left and when asked for the sword, pulled it out. However, things were not so easy for the New Mantle as General Tor'dune the Wrathful of the seven Thousand Sinners arrived and revealed himself grandson of the senile “king.” Tor'dune took the sword of Huxley and departed, taunting the group to follow him to Jotnar where he claimed he'd be taking refuge. Jotnar The guards were hesitant to let the New Mantle into the revered tunnels of Jotnar but after the group said that Tor'dune was a member of a group helping Artheemius, the dwarves let them in on the condition they take Tor'dune out. The New Mantle followed the main tunnel until they hit a dead-end and found Tor'dune waiting for them. Tor'dune said what was good and bad was strictly a matter of opinion and engaged the group in conflict. Tor'dune was brought down and killed, dropping the sword of Huxley. At last, Artheemius was ready to be fought in what would no doubt be a life or death duel. Category:Overture 5 Category:Sagas